


Research

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drakecest Prompt Meme, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Sibling Incest, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Fills a prompt on theDrakecest Prompt Meme.I got this from a list of PWP prompts, but something where one of the brothers is straddling the other one while he's trying to read, and he eventually gets him to put the book away and it leads to sexytimes.Nathan is helping out Sam with some research before his trip to India, but Sam can't help but getting distracted.  This takes place not long before the events of The Lost Legacy.





	Research

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drakecestprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drakecestprompts) collection. 



> Let's be real, this is just an excuse for some straight up porn. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> It's funny because I started writing this before I realized that something similar was prompted on the prompt meme, so hey why not kill two birds with one stone?

Sam was growing restless.  He knew that it was important to do some research for the job that he was about to embark on, which was why he and Nathan were sitting on the couch together poring over books about Indian history and culture, specifically about the Hoysala empire.  But he was _bored_.  The subject matter didn’t particularly interest him, even though the payoff was supposedly going to be pretty good, at least according to the Chloe person that he was going to be working with.  She had dated Nathan at some point during those years he was stuck in Panama, so of course Sam trusted that she was telling the truth about the item that they were seeking to recover, which was supposedly some sort of precious, bejeweled tusk.  _If_ the legends were right about it, anyway.  But he was having a hard time concentrating on the words in the book that he had laid out on the coffee table.  If there had been pirates involved, then maybe he would have taken a little more interest in what he was reading, but as it was, he was finding himself constantly re-reading sentences over and over again.  After reading the same passage for the third or fourth time, he finally glanced away from the book to rub his eyes.  It was no use, his concentration was _shot_.  His gaze instead shifted from the book that he had been attempting to read and settled upon his younger brother, who seemed to be having much better luck with whatever _he_ was reading, judging by the way his nose was practically stuck in the middle of the text in his hands.  Nathan was nice enough to help him out with the research, considering he was done with that job in Malaysia and didn’t have anything on his plate for the moment, but at this rate, his brother would be better suited to go on the job than _he_ was.  Unfortunately, Nathan was done with illegal jobs, so it was _his_ job to do, not his brother’s.  But somehow Sam just wasn’t _feeling_ it.  But Nathan on the other hand?  Sam was definitely feeling _that._

 

The way that Nathan was deep in concentration on the text in front of him was somehow just _attractive_ to Sam.  The little furrow that settled in his brow as he studied what was on the pages, and the way he sometimes mouthed the words that he was reading, it was all just downright _endearing_ to him.  But who was he kidding?  He loved _everything_ that Nathan did, no matter what it was.  But he especially loved and admired the passion that his little brother exuded when it came to searching for lost relics.  He had a few lost cities over him after all, although that was through no fault of his own.  But in general, Sam just _adored_ Nathan.  Sometimes he wondered if Nathan _really_ knew the scope of his feelings for him, even though they often made sure to show each other exactly how they felt about one another.  Actions spoke louder than words, but he wasn’t too proud to admit that the both of them could be emotionally constipated sometimes.  An affliction that _had_ to be genetic, if the _both_ of them had the same problem.  Misunderstandings happened more often than not, although they were both trying to get better about voicing their wants and needs to each other.  And as Sam watched Nathan with admiring hazel eyes, he could feel a particular need beginning to make itself known.  Closing the book in front of him, not even caring to mark the page that he had been on, he scooted closer to his little brother, to where their thighs gently touched.  “So uh, you find out anything interesting in that book?  Any clues to this tusk thing that we’re going to be looking for?”

 

“That _you’re_ going to be looking for,” Nathan corrected as he glanced up from the worn tome in his grip, meeting Sam’s gaze with a playful glint in his eyes.  Lowering the book just enough so that he could see Sam’s face, he smirked.  “Remember, I’m not going on this job with you, but you’ll be in good hands with Chloe,” Nathan promised.  “She’s a hell of a woman, and a hell of a partner.”

 

“I know, I _know_ ,” Sam said with a little laugh.  According to Nathan’s stories, Chloe could _more_ than hold her own.  “I just, you know, I wish it could be the two of us again.”  He gave a sheepish grin as he slung an arm around Nathan’s shoulder.  “We made a pretty good team the last time you know.”

 

“Never mind all of the times that we nearly _died_ ,” Nathan said with a laugh while shoving a shoulder towards his older brother.  “But I guess that’s pretty much par for the course when it comes to me,” he admitted, recalling all of the times he’d faced near death _before_ the wild hunt for Avery’s treasure.  The Golden Abyss, El Dorado, Shambhala, Atlantis of the Sands… during any of those adventures he could have met his untimely demise, but fortunately for himself _and_ Sam, he managed to get away relatively unscathed.  Not without some battle wounds, but at least he was _alive_.

 

“Well yeah, but we made it out right?”  Sam said with a laugh as he tugged Nathan closer.  “That’s all that matters.  And hey, if we did it before, we can do it _again_ ,” he bragged confidently, moving to bury his nose into his little brother’s throat, and then daring to flick a tongue out against Nathan’s skin.

 

“Well _we’re_ not doing it,” Nathan insisted, craning his neck in an attempt to avoid Sam’s roving tongue.  It _felt_ nice, but they were supposed to be doing research on his brother’s job, and Nathan was usually pretty serious when it came to research.  Any information they could glean before being thrown into the fray was valuable, and seeing as it was going to be Sam’s ass on the line this time, made Nathan twice as serious about learning whatever they could.  He had already lost Sam once in his life, so he sure as _hell_ wasn’t going to lose his big brother again.  “Quit fooling around and just get back to what you were reading, won’t you?”  Nathan demanded with a flick of his fingers against Sam’s cheek.  “Since you’re the one leaving in a couple of days for India.  That’s not a lot of time to get acquainted with the history.”

 

The slight edge of annoyance in his little brother’s voice only spurred Sam on, and he easily shook off the brief sting to his skin.  He absolutely _enjoyed_ teasing and tormenting Nathan, and this time was no different.  “Come on Nathan,” Sam said as he moved to clamber onto his brother’s lap, which was probably the complete _opposite_ of what Nathan wanted, and he knew it.  While spreading his thighs out into a straddle, Sam let his arms snake around his brother’s neck, his hands loosely connecting at the nape.  He was in the mood for his little brother, and he wasn’t going to let anyone stop him, not _even_ Nathan.  With a mischievous smirk crossing his lips, he dipped his head down to nip at Nathan’s throat, knowing that it was a sensitive spot for his brother.

 

“S-Sam, cut it out,” Nathan protested, his voice faltering ever so slightly as Sam’s teeth lightly grazed his skin.  “I’m trying to read here,” he said as he tried to squeeze the book between their bodies, in an attempt to keep reading despite the way that Sam was distracting him.  And it _was_ distracting him, seeing as his throat was one of his weak spots that Sam knew _very_ well.  _Too_ well.

 

“Oh, you are?”  Sam murmured into Nathan’s skin, before dragging his tongue over the pink spot that he had been worrying with his teeth.  “And here I’m just trying to get into your pants,” he admitted with a chuckle before starting to press little kisses to his brother’s throat, gradually blazing a trail upwards towards his jaw, until he finally got to Nathan’s lips.  Sam didn’t skip a beat, and with a hand cupping his brother’s face, he connected them, pressing soft but needy kisses to Nathan’s lips.

 

“ _Sam_ ,” Nathan got out in between kisses, a weak vocal attempt to stop his older brother from what he was doing, but Sam was just as stubborn as he was; when he wanted something, nothing was going to stop him or get in his way.  A hereditary trait it seemed that they both possessed, one that Nathan silently cursed at that moment, but it still didn’t stop him from kissing his older brother back.  The text in his hands slowly slipped out of his grip, sliding off of the couch and onto the floor with a thump when Sam deepened the kiss between them.  It was out of sight, but not out of mind, at least not for _now_.  But Nathan couldn’t help it that the intoxicating taste of Sam’s mouth was distracting, a little _too_ distracting for him.

 

When Sam heard the book fall to the floor, he grinned into the kiss, knowing that he had won _that_ battle.  But he planned on winning the war, too.  Sam continued to mouth at his little brother, lips melding and tongues sliding, and while their mouths were occupied, he ground down against Nathan’s lap.  The friction was nice, even just through their clothes, maybe even _better_ through their clothes, so Sam did it again, the sensation sending a spark through him.  “We going to do this?”  He mumbled against his brother’s lips, while continuing to rut tantalizingly against Nathan’s clothed groin.

 

Nathan wanted to say no, to refuse, knowing that there wasn’t much time before Sam was out the door and on that plane to India, but the groan that fell from his throat told another story.  That wasn’t the only way his body betrayed him though, with how Sam was rubbing against him causing his dick to get hard in the confines of his already tight pants.  They only felt tighter as his cock began to strain at the front of them, and by that point, Nathan was ready to throw in the towel.  “Okay, yeah, _fine_ ,” Nathan got out in defeat, moving a hand up to grasp at his big brother’s thigh.  “Do whatever you want, just… with not as many clothes on.  Please.”

 

A smirk spread widely across Sam’s lips when he heard his little brother’s pleas, and it was at that moment that he knew that he had _won_.  He bent down to place another soft kiss on Nathan’s lips again, before scrambling to get up off of his brother’s lap.  “Just give me a sec, I’ll be _right_ back,” Sam insisted as he disappeared out of the room and up the stairs, his jeans feeling _tight_ as he went to go retrieve a necessary item.

 

“You’d better hurry up before I change my mind,” Nathan called out to Sam’s back as he watched his older brother scurry up the stairs, impressed with the speed that he ascended the staircase, even going as far as taking two steps at a time.  He chuckled to himself as he sank bank into the sofa cushions, moving a hand down to his groin to adjust himself through his pants.  Even though he had just barely gotten into his forties, somehow Sam made him feel like a teenager all over again.  He guessed it was due to all of those years that they had lost together, and that perhaps somehow, Sam was trying to make up for them.  Which he guessed he didn’t mind, even if it _did_ get in the way sometimes.  Nathan softly sighed as he waited for his older brother to return, amused at the noises he heard coming from upstairs as Sam stomped around up there.

 

Once Sam got up the stairs, he darted into their shared bedroom, and made a beeline for the nightstand next to their bed.  He wasted no time in pulling the drawer open and shoving his hand inside to grab the tube of lubricant that they kept stored there.  Mentally, he thought to himself that they _really_ needed to keep the stuff in places other than just their bedroom, since it kind of killed the mood when they had to dart off to find it.  _Maybe we should start keeping some in the kitchen,_ Sam thought as he rushed back out of the bedroom and made his way back down the stairs.  He wouldn’t mind bending Nathan over the kitchen table sometime, but that would have to wait for _another_ day.  Sam tucked that idea into the back of his head as he stepped back into the living room, tube in hand.  “You change your mind yet?”  Sam joked as he climbed back onto the couch next to his little brother and dropped the tube to palm at his crotch.  He found Nathan to be still hard underneath the tight confines of his pants, and he chuckled as he started to unfasten them.  “I guess not,” he said with amusement, answering his own question.

 

“So what’s the plan here?”  Nathan asked curiously as he watched Sam’s fingers work at his pants, quickly undoing the button and the zipper before dipping a hand inside to grasp at his hardon.  Nathan lightly gasped when Sam’s fingers curled around it, and he gently rocked up into his grip out of instinct.

 

“I want your dick,” Sam said matter-of-factly as he pulled Nathan’s cock free from his pants and underwear, using his other hand to shove the fabric down and away as best as he could.  He motioned for Nathan to lift up briefly, so that he could push his brother’s pants over the swell of his ass.  For what he wanted to do, he really _only_ needed the exposed length of his little brother’s swollen prick.

 

“O-Okay,” Nathan replied, a hint of excitement vibrating in his voice as he did what Sam wanted, rising up from the couch just enough so that his older brother could pull his pants and underwear down his hips.  Through all the years, Nathan had his fair share of giving _and_ receiving when it came to sex with Sam, although it seemed like for the most part, he was the one taking Sam’s dick.  Not that he didn’t enjoy it, no, he fucking _loved_ it, and Nathan savored the way Sam made him feel, but sometimes Sam was just in the mood to be on the other end of his dick instead.  And it seemed like _this_ was one of those times.  But he was more than okay with that.  Although Nathan was still a _little_ annoyed that it was eating up precious time that they could be using for research, in the end, Sam won out.  Or it was more like his _dick_ won out.

 

Once Sam had Nathan exposed just enough what he needed him for, he moved to unfasten his own jeans, and then got up from the sofa so that he could shuck them off of his body, boxer shorts and all.  He hopped from one leg to another as he pulled them over and off his feet, his own erection bobbing in between his legs with the movement, and once his jeans and underwear were in a pool on the floor, he knelt back onto the sofa half-naked next to Nathan, and picked up the tube of lube from where he had left it.  A grin curled at his lips as he popped open the tube to squirt some of the lubricant out, and as he moved to start smoothing it over his little brother’s waiting cock, he leaned in to connect their lips once again.

 

Sam’s lips were warm upon Nathan’s, a stark contrast to the cool gel that his brother had started to smooth over his cock.  But the lube quickly warmed up as Sam moved his hand along the length of his dick, the motion causing Nathan to huff out a small gasp as they kissed.  That parting of lips was all his older brother needed though, and Nathan soon found his mouth invaded by Sam’s wet, slick tongue.  Not that he minded though, quite the opposite really, eagerly sliding his own tongue against Sam’s and letting his arms slip behind his brother’s back so that he could pull him in closer.  Nathan could feel his pulse increasing and his breath quickening as they made out on the couch, and the longer they kept it up, the more he felt like he _almost_ couldn’t take it anymore.  “Sam,” Nathan got out breathlessly in a break between kisses, moving a hand down to grasp at his brother’s forearm.  “Come _on_.”

 

Sam chuckled against Nathan’s mouth, pressing one more kiss to his lips before pulling away.  “I guess you’re ready for me, huh?”  He asked in a low, hoarse tone, giving his little brother’s cock one more stroke with his slickened palm before letting it go.  “I’m ready for you too,” Sam said with a suggestive wiggle of his brow before moving to slide over onto his little brother’s lap, spreading his thighs over Nathan’s legs.

 

“Whoa, don’t you need me to get you _prepared_ for this?”  Nathan asked with a tilt of his head.  It _had_ been a little while since Sam had taken his dick, so he had no doubt that his brother would be maybe kind of _tight_.  Not that he _minded_ , but he didn’t want Sam to be uncomfortable.  Nathan also didn’t want to hurt Sam, even if it was unintentional.  “Here, give me some of that,” he said as he stretched his hand out towards the tube of lubricant laying on the sofa cushion.

 

“I’ll be _fine_ Nathan,” Sam insisted as he batted his little brother’s hand away.  His hazel eyes settled upon Nathan’s blue ones.  “You trust me, right?”  Sam asked with a slow nod of his head before reaching a hand back to grab his brother’s slick cock.  With a shuffle of his hips, he soon had the crown of Nathan’s cock pressing against his hole, and it only took a slight push back for it to start sinking inside of him.

 

“Of course I do— Oh _god_.”  Nathan’s words quickly segued into an unintelligible groan when Sam began to slowly slide down onto the length of his prick, his brother taking his cock _much_ more easily than he expected him to.  _Maybe it hasn’t been that long after all,_ Nathan thought fuzzily as he watched his older brother settle himself onto his lap, forcing more of his dick into that hot, tight warmth.  It was a _sight_ to see, one that he admittedly hadn’t seen that often, and he could already feel his belly starting to tense up because of it.

 

“I told you, just _trust_ me,” Sam said in a slightly strained voice, his words followed by a huff of breath between his teeth in order to relax.  The stretch and the pressure of his brother’s cock inside of him was _kind of_ overwhelming, but nothing that he couldn’t handle.  He’d taken Nathan’s dick before, several times really, just not usually with such little prep beforehand.  He shut his eyes briefly before exhaling another breath, and managed to sink lower onto his little brother’s lap.  The head of Nathan’s cock lightly grazed against that sensitive spot inside of him, causing a spark of pleasure to shoot right to his groin, and that was _exactly_ what Sam had been seeking out.  Sam tilted his head back, mouth gaping slightly as he shifted his hips, trying to discover that sweet spot once again.  It didn’t take him long to find it, groaning at the pleasurable sensation once he hit it head on.  In the process, he also managed to finally take Nathan’s length fully, the base of it flush against his behind as he moved on his brother’s lap.  “Yeah, _that’s_ what I needed,” Sam gasped out as he rocked his hips gently back and forth, aching to hit it again.

 

Nathan’s throat went dry as he watched and felt Sam moving on him, the sight and the sensation spiking his arousal _hard._   Just observing the way that his brother was _using_ him to get his own pleasure, it caused his torso to coil tightly and his cock to throb.  “ _Jesus Sam_ ,” Nathan breathed as his eyes were transfixed on his older brother and his movements.  He held his breath as he stared at Sam, not daring to move a muscle, just in case it threw Sam off in his search for that gland.

 

“Nathan,” Sam murmured as he caught his little brother’s stare, grinning when he noticed that he hadn’t really _moved_ as of yet.  “You’re not going to break me, you know,” he teased as he leaned in to press an affectionate kiss to his brother’s lips, sliding one of his hands to the back of his head.  “See?”  Sam mumbled in reassurance against Nathan’s mouth as he lifted himself up a bit, only to rock back down onto his little brother’s cock.  The motion was _good_ though, causing him to breathe a moan upon Nathan’s lips.

 

A jolt of pleasure raced down Nathan’s spine right to his groin when Sam rose upwards only to sink back down on his cock again, and he _desperately_ wanted his brother to do that again.  Preferably _many_ times over.  “Okay yeah, I’m not going to break you,” Nathan agreed with a chuckle as he gave a little rock of his hips up towards his older brother.  “You can keep doing _that_ though,” he hinted with a lift of his eyebrows and a crooked smile.

 

“I wasn’t planning on stopping,” Sam replied with a husky laugh, rising and falling once again on his brother’s lap as if to prove his point.  He did it again, and then again, working himself up to a rhythm, sliding his arms around Nathan’s neck in order for some support while he rode his little brother’s cock.  As he continued to move, Sam could feel himself starting to get hot under the shirt that he never bothered to take off, the fabric clinging to his chest while he panted against Nathan’s lips with the exertion.  But it felt good, _great_ to take his brother’s dick, and he didn’t want to stop until he was spent.

 

“Sam, _Sam_ ,” Nathan moaned into his older brother’s mouth as Sam had his way with him, the increase in pace _more_ than affecting him.  The harder and faster that Sam bounced up and down on his lap, the harder his cock got, and the tighter his torso clenched.  Nathan wanted to ask Sam to ease up, to slow down so that he could last longer, but it was just _hot_ the way that his older brother was taking control, even though technically that should have been _his_ role.  So Nathan just took the brunt of Sam’s movements, tension building quickly inside of him as he periodically rocked upwards to meet his older brother’s rhythm.  It didn’t take him long before he was squeezing his eyes shut, head tilted back into the sofa cushion as he moaned out his brother’s name, spilling his seed deep into the warm depths with a stutter of his hips.

 

Nathan’s orgasm took Sam by surprise, and even though he had _felt_ his brother stiffen up inside him, he didn’t think that was there just _yet._   But it seemed like Sam was all wrong about that when he suddenly felt a warm, wet sensation fill up his insides.  “Jesus Christ Nathan,” Sam got out with a pant of breath.  “Too much for you to handle, huh?”  He teased as he slowed his movements in order to milk the rest of Nathan’s release out of him.

 

“Sorry, _sorry_ ,” Nathan got out breathlessly, his voice cracking with the words.  A smile crossed his face as he relaxed into the couch while recovering from his orgasm, and then he started to laugh softly.  “Okay maybe I’m not _that_ sorry, that felt great,” he admitted as he glanced up at Sam, blue eyes twinkling.  “It’s your fault you know, for being so good at _that_ ,” Nathan teased, motioning to where they were still connected.

 

Sam laughed as he dipped down to steal another kiss.  “I’ll take that as a compliment then,” he hummed against Nathan’s mouth before moving to pull himself off of his brother’s lap.  He was just about to ask his little brother if he minded finishing him off, maybe with a blowjob, considering his cock was still hard and jutting upwards from between his legs, but then the tube of lubricant on the sofa cushion caught his eye.  “Hey Nathan, do you mind if I…?”  Sam’s words trailing off as he reached for the tube, pointing at his erection while giving Nathan a sheepish grin.

 

Nathan just laughed in response to Sam’s question, easily picking up what he was putting down.  They were brothers after all, so completing each other’s sentences or figuring out what the other was thinking was _way_ too easy.  “Okay yeah, of course,” Nathan said with a chuckle and a nod, stretching out and moving to completely strip himself of his pants and underwear, the fabric still bunched at his thighs.  “And you don’t need to use your fingers first either, it hasn’t been _that_ long,” he went on to say as he tugged his clothes off of his legs, shoving them to the side on the floor once he had them over his feet.

 

“But what if I _want_ to use my fingers?” Sam teased as he squeezed some of the lube out into his palm and went to work, slicking his cock up while a smirk danced upon his lips.  Was it yesterday, or the day before maybe, that he had his way with his little brother?  Sam honestly couldn’t remember anymore, they’d done it so many times, but if Nathan said that he was fine as he was, he trusted him.  It didn’t take him long to get ready, and once he’d shoved the tube aside again, Sam moved to kneel on the cushion in front of Nathan, using his palms to spread his little brother’s thighs.  He nestled himself in between Nathan’s legs, aiming his thick prick at his brother’s hole, and with a lick of his lips, he started to push inside.  He could feel the wet tackiness of Nathan’s come starting to slide down his inner thigh as he moved, but that didn’t deter Sam from his goal.  If they had to do some extra clean up detail later, it had been well worth the mess.

 

Nathan’s eyebrows furrowed as Sam entered him, spreading him wide with his cock, the feeling a little more _taut_ than he was accustomed to.  But with a few breaths inhaled between his teeth, Nathan soon found himself relaxed enough to where he felt like he could take Sam just as he had any other time.  “Keep going Sam,” Nathan encouraged with a gasp, moving a hand up to stroke at his big brother’s thigh, showing that everything was all right and that Sam _wasn’t_ hurting him.

 

“ _Nathan,_ ” Sam breathed as he gave a nod of his head, glad that everything seemed to be okay on Nathan’s end, despite their lack of preparation.  It was one thing for _him_ to be taking it with no prep, but it was a whole _other_ whenever it came to Nathan.  He was the little brother, the one that he had to protect, and the one that he had to make sure never got hurt.  No matter the situation.  Spurred on by Nathan’s words, Sam used his hands to spread his brother’s legs wider, allowing himself to sink deeper into his depths.  It wasn’t long before he was in all the way, bottoming out with a groan.  Sam had already been pretty worked up earlier before they had to abruptly stop, so he was fairly sure that it wouldn’t take very long once he started moving.  And he wasted no time in doing just _that._

 

A moan fell from Nathan’s lips once Sam began to move inside of him, and even though he had come not long ago, it still felt good.  He was pretty sure that he probably wouldn’t be able to climax again, but every time Sam’s cock nudged against his prostate, a pulse of pleasure coursed through him regardless.  “Don’t take it easy on me, give me all that you’ve got,” Nathan goaded his brother with a half-lidded grin, while letting his legs fall further apart.  “I can take it.”

 

“I’ll give it to you all right,” Sam teased lowly as he thrust hard and deep into his little brother, doing _exactly_ what Nathan had requested.  The heat of Nathan’s body along with the tight squeeze around his cock never failed to feel anything less than amazing, and this time was no different.  Sam greatly enjoyed taking his little brother’s dick earlier, but he also couldn’t deny that it felt like _home_ when he was in between Nathan’s legs.  He pushed into Nathan harshly and pulled out only to do it again and again, and it wasn’t long before he was panting, his abdomen tensing as he chased his orgasm to the end.  “Oh god, _Nathan_ ,” Sam got out with a gasp, moving from long and hard thrusts to short and shallow ones as he neared the edge of climax.  His fingers dug into his brother’s thighs.  “I’m gonna come.”

 

“Then _come_ already,” Nathan replied, a moan following up his words as Sam had his way with him, pinning him to the couch cushions with his thrusts.  He loved it when his brother pounded deep into him, but he _kind of_ wished that he hadn’t come earlier, just because he would have liked to be able to come _now_ too.  Age was definitely something that was catching up to him, and it was at times like these where he realized that he wasn’t a teenager anymore.  The days of him having an orgasm and then having another one a short time later were _long_ gone, unfortunately.

 

Sam nodded, his mouth gaping open in a pant while his eyes were practically squeezed shut, as he teetered on the brink of climax.  It only took a few more short rocks of his hips before he finally lost it in the depths of his little brother’s insides with a raw moan.  Sam kept moving through his orgasm, ensuring that Nathan got _every_ drop of his release.  But once the pleasurable feelings had washed over him, he eventually stilled his movements before collapsing onto his little brother.  “Goddamn,” Sam murmured as he nuzzled his nose into Nathan’s throat and then pressed a soft kiss to his skin.  “That’s what I’m talking about.”

 

“Hey, get off of me,” Nathan protested playfully as he batted a hand against his older brother’s clothed chest.  “You’re all hot and messy, and we’ll just end up getting our shirts sweaty and gross,” he teased, despite the two of them not being strangers to dirty clothing at _all_.  But he couldn’t ignore that he felt kind of damp and sticky with perspiration underneath the tight fabric of his shirt.  And never mind the come on his stomach.  And in his ass.  It was probably much too late to save their clothing, at least for the pieces that they were wearing.  Nathan didn’t even want to _think_ about the state of the couch. 

 

“You know, we do have that magical thing called a washing machine upstairs,” Sam retorted before tilting his head to nip briefly at the bottom of Nathan’s earlobe.  He grinned when he felt his brother jerk in reaction, knowing that it was yet another sensitive area for Nathan.  Sam pulled back a bit in order to give his little brother a grin.  “We also have a shower up there too.  Which I would _love_ to use, since we’re both a mess.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Nathan agreed, craning forward to give Sam a quick kiss on the mouth.  “And then when we’re done, it’s back to that research we were doing,” he said matter-of-factly, grinning as he let his eyes meet Sam’s and gave him a little pat on the cheek.

 

Sam just groaned inwardly at the idea, and buried his face against Nathan’s neck.  He didn’t know if he could take any more research that night.  Or any more _period._   “On second thought, let’s just stay here instead,” he murmured into his brother’s throat.  He could handle being sticky and wet if it meant that he didn’t have to read that dull book anymore.

 

“That tickles you know,” Nathan said with a chuckle as he threaded his fingers into Sam’s dark locks and dragged his fingers gently along his brother’s scalp.  “But okay, I get it.  We can take a break from research for the night.”  Those words earned Nathan an enthusiastic kiss from his older brother, and he just smiled as he returned the favor.  They still had _some_ time before Sam had to get on that plane, so he figured they might as well make the most of it.


End file.
